Pide a la lluvia su silencio, más ella sabe lo que has hecho
by iSweetWinter
Summary: "Una venganza, la lluvia en primera fila, el viento azota, la oscuridad sumerge, las rojas perlas caen, la pasión llega, la locura ataca, no controlas, terminas tu acto, es el fin. Y ya la lluvia no piensa en delatarte de tu macabro plan" ADVERTENCIA: muerte de personajes y locura


**Konnichiwa!**

**Vuelvo aquí -luego de mi corta desaparición- con un tema un poco más...¿cómo decirlo? "Macabro" quizás.**

**La inspiración me llegó en casa de una amiga cuando cortábamos la ensalada, así que... no esperen mucho de esta historia retorcidamente rara (?) y digna de mi extraña mente xD**

**Y como fanfiction siempre me juega bromitas cuando uso el texto centrado...entonces supongo que debo cambiar mi estilo de escribir Dx así que... como sea, vamos:**

* * *

**Advertencias: Fic retorcido, muertes de personajes, algo enredoso, cambio de tiempo de lectura, cambio de Pov y... y salieron versos de la nada ._.**

**Forma de lectura:**

**-"dialogo entre comillas"= diálogos ocurridos en el pasado.**

**-cursiva= dialogo normal.**

**normal =Narración**

**South Park y sus personajes son de Trey y Matt, pero como toda Fujoshi apasionada que soy, los secuestré, los hice crecer, los obligué a ser homosexuales, los convertí en yanderes y todo para poder complementar este fic.**

* * *

Es una tarde lluviosa, la poca luz que daba el sol ya se ha ocultado tras las densas nubes. Farolas me observan con atención, atención desperdiciada ante mi próximo movimiento.

Es el dolor, es mi cobardía, es el efecto del resto sobre mí.

La lluvia no cesa. El viento no deja su silbar. Yo no me detengo. Los árboles no temen a la oscuridad.

En el mismo lugar, aquí en la acera, me siento.

Observo detenidamente el cielo.

Suspiro pesadamente.

Noto que nadie suele salir cuando hay clima frío.

Las nubes pasan. Los truenos protestan. La lluvia aún cae, borrando del pavimento el carmín intenso.

La lluvia da sobre mí y su cuerpo.

Pájaros son testigos de la escena tal como mis ojos de lo que he hecho.

Es lo que queda, es a lo que me incitaron. Yo no quería. No así. Jamás lo pedí, o tal vez si lo hice y ya no está en mi mente.

Mis sentimientos sufren. Las hojas se destiñen. Las nubes lloran. Yo lloro.

Lloro porque lo amaba. Amaba al ser a quien dejé en el pasado sin futuro ni presente.

Lloro porque él me hacía llorar. Porque él, junto a sus amigos, se reían de mí.

_"Lo siento"_.

Fue lo último que oí de sus cálidos labios antes de convertirse en un cuerpo más sin vida. Su calor fue reemplazado por el frío al pasar el tiempo.

No sé ya, si yo lo herí más que él a mí. Pero al momento de clavar la cuchilla en su piel no hubo vuelta atrás.

Las cosas fueron escritas ya en el tiempo, y estas ocurrieron así...

-"_Te he llamado aquí, en la plaza, para decirte algo"_- dije, y él puso su atención en mí._-"¿Sabes cuánto he tenido que soportar de ustedes? los gritos, los insultos, las burlas..._  
_Todo suma...y llega un momento en el que cada uno debe pagar. Yo ya pagué lo mío, tu y los demás me hicieron pagar, sin saber, mi pecado de enamorarme de un chico"._

Saqué a relucir un cuchillo afilado y nuevo. Se tensó bastante.

_-"Ahora es tú turno pagar"-_ sonreí.

-"_No creo que esta sea la forma..."_- dijo poniéndo las manos-"_lamento los insultos y el haberte usado, pero tu eras el blanco de todos y...yo solo..."_

-"_Me preguntarás por qué el resto no pagará igual, pero es que tú, debes pagar por las burlas y... por ser __**ese**__ chico"._

-"_Y-yo... ¿¡yo te gustaba!?"- _No parecía molesto, solo confundido.

-"_Yo te amo. Pero tú a otro"._

_-"En-entonces..."_

_-"Sufrí mucho ya por tu culpa. Y ahora terminaré con todo de una vez"._

_-"Déjame decir una sola cosa..."- me _pidió mientras la lluvia le caía-"_Me gustas_ _tú, no quien piensas"._

-"_No cambiará nada. Mi infancia ya fue arruinada. Ellos ya la arruinaron, ustedes, ¡Tú la arruinaste, maldita sea!"-_Me abalancé contra él con los ojos llorosos y la ira a flor de piel.

Empuñé el cuchillo como tal espada en busca de venganza, y lo enterré severamente en su brazo izquierdo.

Grité con todas mis furias. Recordé cada momento en los cuales ellos estaban en mi contra, utilizándome.

Lo empujé, aprovechando su debilidad por la puñalada, a una pared de cemento perteneciente a un edificio público.

Estábamos en una plaza llena de árboles, la plaza central. No hubo ningún expectante humano, ni cámara incriminadora.

Lo tenía acorralado en la pared, sabía que aún estaba en estado para atacarme, pero no lo hizo.

No me pidió piedad. Solo gritaba por el dolor.  
No me pidió clemencia. Y yo me desahogaba.  
No me detuvo. Y su sangre decoraba mis ropas.  
No luchó; porque me amaba.

Lágrimas de ambos se mezclaban en puras gotas de lluvia y pequeñas pozas de sangre.

Fuerzas le quedaban pocas, aún estaba recostado contra la ensangrentada pared, pero yo ya me había calmado y él, de por sí, era más fuerte.  
Podría derribarme, por lo que le apunté con mi arma al cuello.

Me sujetó de la muñeca sin aviso. Hizo una mueca ante mi resistencia, pero apartó con facilidad el cuchillo y apretó mi brazo.

Se adueñó del objeto corto-punzante, me desesperé, juntamos las miradas, pudo ver el terror y furia en mis ojos y yo en los de él tristeza.

Me preparé para su ataque, pero en vez, solo anuló la existencia de distancia entre sus labios de los míos.

Fundidos en un beso, me dejé llevar intentando ignorar que él era dueño del arma en ese instante, iniciamos una lucha de lenguas saboreando al otro, y a sus labios, a su esencia.

Jamás pensé en tener la oportunidad de besar esos labios, cómo tampoco pensé lo que sucedió después.

-"_Te amo, lo digo en serio".-_murmuró en mi oído.

-"_Eso no anula el odio que siento"_- susurré recuperando el aliento. Permaneciendo firme.

-"_Lo sé. No me importa".-_Susurró acariciándome el rostro y el cuello.

Lo besé. Me correspondió. Respiramos

-"_Entonces ¿para que lo dices?"._

_-"Porque es cierto"-_me respondió adueñándose de mi cuello dejando una marca –"_No importa lo que pase. Te quiero"._

Me confundía. Era algo irónico y muy enredoso.

-"_Sé que te hice sufrir. Ahora lo sé. No te pido que me perdones la vida, porque yo no lo puedo hacer ahora. Por eso..."_

Aún en la misma posición, apoyado en la pared y yo frente suyo... apretó con fuerza el cuchillo.

Pensé que era mi fin, nuevamente pensé mal.

Acercó el arma a la altura de nuestras cinturas y unió sus manos con las mías, entregándomela. Apuntando con el filo a su cuerpo y a mí el mango.

-"_Hazlo".- _Me ordenó apoyando su frente en la mía, haciendo que su nariz y la mía se rozaran.

Yo veía el cuchillo entre nuestras manos.

Él temblaba ligero. Yo estaba algo paralizado.

-"_Es lo que quieres. Es a lo que me llamaste. Es lo que merezco"._

Sus palabras dolían como si el que apuntaba en verdad era él y yo no más que la víctima.

Dolían. Como el dolor del rechazo. Como estar apartado. Como ser apuntado como el blanco de risas. Como lo hacían conmigo siempre.

Yo siempre sería yo, el usado. Y ellos serían siempre ellos, los que me usaban.

Aunque me juraran amor eterno cada uno... y yo les apuntara a cada uno con un cuchillo... las cosas serían igual.

Como había dicho. Nada cambia las cosas. Nada anula mi odio. Ese odio que rebalsaba mis venas.

Me miró con sus radiantes y hermosas perlas con lágrimas que me destruían y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza gacha.

Nos besamos nuevamente.

Apreté el mango. Y de un segundo a otro, en su estómago fue clavado el cuchillo. Oprimió un grito, y abandonó el beso.

Rápidamente sus piernas fallaron y cayeron dobladas a la acera. Estábamos en una esquina, fuera un edificio con una pared cubierta de manchas de sangre.

Volví a acuchillarlo, varias veces.

Mi mano se llenó de su sangre, él respiraba con mucha dificultad.

Lo arrastré al borde entre la calle y la acera. Justo debajo de una farola, me recosté a su lado.

Su respiración paraba a menudo. Yo lo miraba y me acurruqué contra él.

Me tocó los labios con sus fríos dedos y luego me limpió las lágrimas mientras fallaba su pulso.

_-lo siento_.-dijo.

Y al tiempo que cerraba los ojos dejando su brazo que me rodeara, le clavé el arma directo en el

corazón.

Mi venganza era matarlo, pero si él me pedía que lo matase ¿de quién sería la venganza? Ya daba igual, fuera mi venganza o no, yo iba a tener el placer de hacerlo...

No sé cuántas horas llevaré aquí ya, a su lado, sentado junto a su cuerpo.

No sé muy bien cuantas veces desde esa hora, he llorado. Tampoco sé si es de rabia o tristeza.

No estoy muy seguro de si habrá querido realmente que lo apuñalara, pero así ocurrió.

No sé si el último sentimiento que le demostré verbal, fue de odio o de amor.

No sé si disfruté su muerte como planeaba disfrutarla. Creo que si lo hice y dudo que sea bueno.

Es de noche ya. En la luna veo sus ojos llorosos y mi sonrisa satisfactoria a su muerte.

Nadie ha pasado por aquí. Nadie hay para que se entere de mi crimen.

La lluvia no para. El viento no abandona. Yo no dejo mi sonrisa. Los árboles no temen a la oscuridad, si no a mí.

Esos brillos que vi, no son mi imaginación, son ojos. Alguien se acerca. Escucho pasos.

Recuerdo entonces sus pertenencias y busco entre su ropa manchada de su sangre, su móvil.

Reviso los mensajes y claramente su último mensaje fue enviado a su gran amigo...

-_Stan, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí._- Digo a la oscuridad. Escucho que da un respingo. Aún no ha visto nada, la poca luz de la farola lo impide.- _¿Buscas a Kyle?_

-_Me dijo que vendría contigo aquí, no ha vuelto aún._

_-Claro que no... Él no quiere moverse._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Está aquí?_

Mi cuerpo tapa el de mi víctima. La luz de la farola deja de funcionar. En las otras cuadras la vaga luz ilumina.

-_Si, él está aquí. Pero no te dirá nada._

_-No juegues conmigo. Aquí no está.-_Me dice molesto. Dispuesto a irse seguramente...

-_No juego. Él quiso jugar y está aquí. O si no...¿Quién es este?-_ Ilumino mi lugar con el móvil de Kyle.

Stan lanza un grito ante la escena.

En otra oportunidad me darían escalofríos. Pero ahora todo es diferente.

La pared del edificio de la esquina está bajo la tenue luz del celular, se ve la sangre aún fresca adherida a parte de su extensión de cemento.

De allí un charco algo disuelto con la lluvia. Más manchas carmín algo borrosas por la lluvia dando el camino de cuando arrastré al cadáver, luego el cuerpo de Kyle, lleno de marcas y sus prendas mojadas por lluvia y sangre.

Yo, con mi cuerpo y ropa con su sangre.

-_Me temo...que él me eligió a mí. Es una lástima que haya rechazado tu invitación a los videojuegos... de lo contrario, muy probable...seguiría vivo._

_-Q-que... ¿¡por qué!?_

_-Oh, no te preocupes... no sufrió... él quiso morir, morir en mis manos._-cojo el cuchillo y juego con su filo ensangrentado.- _Ya te dije... me eligió a mí. ¿Sabías tu...Stan...que él me amaba?_

_-¡Aléjate de mí, desgraciado!_

Camino en círculos y él retrocede a medida que doy pasos. No me dará la espalda.

Lo guío hasta donde yace Kyle, mi hermoso Kyle. Tropieza con él y cae sentado frente a su cuerpo.

Trata de pararse pero por el temor de la situación y del acercarse al cuerpo solo logra chocar con la pared, dejándose sin escapatoria.

No se da cuenta de que está apoyándose en la misma parte donde está la sangre de Kyle.

Me acuclillo frente al cuerpo sin vida y juego con el cuchillo en mis dedos.

-_¿No es hermoso? Tan tranquilo, inmutable... callado...como todos deberían estar._

-_¡Enfermo!_

Sí. Soy enfermo. Lo supe en cuando le apuñale por primera vez.

-_¿sabes a que saben sus labios?_

_-N-no..._

_- a sangre_- eso era por los golpes que le había dado antes de besarnos._- ¿Sabes cómo huele su sangre_ _fresca?_

-_No quiero saber._

_-Pero si sabes... estás apoyada en ella._

Da un grito ahogado.

-S_hhh despertarás a Kyle._

¿Solo enfermo? Totalmente enfermo.

-_¡Llamaré a la policía!_

-_No... No creo que quieras que te arresten por homicidio. Eso es un delito y se paga caro._-digo con el celular de Kyle en mis manos.

-_¿¡eh!?_

_-Adelante, llama.- _Me acerco y me siento su lado antes de que pudiera moverse. Me aferro a su pierna y trata de quitarme.

Lo amenazo con el cuchillo y forcejeamos por él.

El número se marca y pide auxilio a gritos a la policía antes de que se corte la llamada. Con suerte llegaran dentro de poco.

En ese instante ya serán dos víctimas.

-_Tal como le dije a Kyle. Es tu hora de pagar._

Me mira asustado, tomo el cuchillo, me paró junto a lo que queda de Kyle y entierro el arma en mi pecho con una sonrisa sádica.

La misma lluvia acompaña. El viento no olvida su aparición. Yo no me inmuto. Los árboles no temen a la oscuridad, si no que la esperan junto a mi muerte, mi fin.

:::::::::::::::-:::: Fin Character' POV

Esa noche la policía arresta a Stanley Randall Marsh, por el homicidio de dos de sus compañeros de clase.

Al hacerle preguntas sobre el tema se ponía en un estado de shock, por lo que decidieron dejarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico por un par de años, luego decidirían si iría a la cárcel por el homicidio.

Las pruebas en su contra fueron varias, entre ellas las huellas digitales en las ropas de la primera víctima, en el cuerpo de la segunda y también en el arma homicida.  
Sangre de ambas víctimas en todo su cuerpo.

Todo fue planeado por el real homicida, al aferrarse a Stan y hacerlo apoyarse en la pared, forcejear por el arma... y enviar mensajes por el celular de Kyle al suyo en busca de ayuda.

Un crimen simple y fácil. Fácil de falsificar.

Han pasado varias horas de la muerte de sus compañeros. Stan aun aguarda en su celda blanca, se dice inocente y toma asiento junto a una gran ventana.  
Las lágrimas chocan contra el frío piso. Sangre de su labio cae. Él espera su sentencia.

Piensa en las palabras del frío asesino, de sus atroces palabras. Entonces comprende, Kyle pagó con la muerte y él pagaría con la condena. Su propia muerte sería una salvación, por eso él no es quien yace muerto junto a Kyle.

No piensa pagar, no quiere pagar. ¿Por qué ha de hacerlo si ya pagó, cuando descubrió la muerte del chico que en secreto amaba?

No le dará el honor de él sufrir. Se acerca al despacho de la enfermera y toma un objeto. Vuelve al gran ventanal y espera con sigilo. Las luces se apagan, es su hora, su momento. Toma la soga que creó con la cuerda y la amarra en una esquina de la ventana, toma su silla y pone el otro extremo de la soga al cuello. Derrama lágrimas y deja caer su cuerpo.

Ya pagó. No necesitaba pagar una cruel condena. El precio está pagado, su saldo, lo que debía pagar a Leopold Stotch por las burlas está sellado.

La lluvia ríe en su ventana. El viento atormenta su inmóvil cuerpo con su silbar. Nadie lo detiene. Los árboles no piensan confesar el nombre del asesino a la oscuridad.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews :33 cooperan con las parejas Crack y además recibirán una ¡Manzana acaramelada siicológica! ¿quién no se resiste al poder de una manzana acaramelada? ¡Nadie! -al menos que estés mal mentalmente o sea yo la chiflada adicta al azúcar Dx- nahh...pero igual.**

**Recuerden que si no les gustó venden tomates en la esquina... u.u y las manzanas acarameladas dejan pegajoso el pelo, así que adelante en mostrar su odio a mi escritura... ¡acepto de todo!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
